Ghost Pepper
, Utah |nick=Tribals |motto=Children of the undernourished. |type=Tribe |goals=Serve the Legion |allies= |enemies=Hustledbones |status= |colors=Red |extra= |}}The Ghost Pepper tribe were a group of natives that were settlers around , Utah until 2248 where they were dismanted by warfare and slavery. The Ghost Peppers originated out of a bomb shelter inside , Utah, where only the richest and wealthiest noble families were accepted. Mostly staunch defenders of republican liberty, the families over the course of a century were reduced to squabbling tribals. Once were wealthy. They were eventually pushed out of various settlements through either local resentment of their presence, warring with opponent tribes, or other negative provocations. Ultimately becoming subjugated into Caesar's Legion in 2248. History When the Great War grew ever so closer, and ever so real, the bourgeoisie of the Four States Commonwealth funneled into their invested safe-point burrowed inside the mountain in Utah. Safe from the horrors of war, they partied and paraded in a hedonistic existence. Within a few generations, many things that existed throughout human history were lost forever. For example: advanced mathematics, from to , were all forgotten as the generations had no need for them. Thousands of years that provide humanity's betterment and separation from animals, were lost forever. and basics were all that was brought down, as the rich had no mathematicians, physicists, and engineers. Soon after, linguistics and writing dwindled down to straightforward phrases. Post-Bunker After emerging in (UNKNOWN YEARS TO SAFE TRAVEL IN RADIATION) after depleting reserves, the newly introduced cities of the old world nearly brought the tribe to its knees. Massive skyscrapers, carved from stone perfectly; outstretched roads, with unforeseeable ends; technology so advanced, the tribe was simply gobsmacked. They looked to each other for answers but none could be found amongst one another, so they came to a conclusion to answer their dilemma: The Beckoners made these. They never thought humans could make these, as they definitely knew they could never. The Ghost Pepper people inhabited lands throughout central Utah and the outlined areas. Their territory stretched from to and . Main tasks were segregated for men and women, but there were also a lot of group activities involving food gathering and food cultivation. Not a dominating tribe, the Ghost Pepper valued peace over war and wished to merge with locals instead of driving them away. Strict rules with outsiders and locals were set: No kill. No Take. No Harm. (Khao riri. Khao taki. Khao hau.) Mormon Settlers In 2235, the new Mormon living prophet, Judah Black, lead most of the remnants of a Mormon community into Ogden. With the help of the Ghost Pepper for barter perks, they established the town of New Canaan and had a mutual relationship with the tribe. Trading of hides, grain, and the food was good but the Mormons used intelligence to swindle many deals out of the ignorant tribe. Working with the Mormons, however, the tribe helped them restart the Jericho water plant, supplying fresh water into New Canaan and their own tribal camps. Thankful and giving, the Mormons established a learning time for the tribes to become better educated in things other than survival and war. It was similar to school, and operated under rules and for learning, not discipline. It was operated by Thomar Kristiansen, and he used to teach basic reading and writing, and also included religious instruction. The tribe was not open to the new religion and the Mormons respected that. Reports suggest that he had difficulty in keeping his students fully engaged in their learning, and the school ran effectively only when he could provide them with food. Lessons were held in the early morning and late afternoon, with the pupils spending the rest of the day foraging, practicing martial arts or playing games. Kristiansen, by 2238, was instructing 36 young Pepper in the ‘customs and manners of civilized life’. Kristiansen’s school only lasted two years, but it is thanks to his effort that the Ghost Pepper tribe was able to create a functioning language, which operated on paper instead of by voice alone. Hustledbones War Leaving their area of Utah, the Hustledbones tribe arrived in , the Ghost Pepper's newest area of population. Here they incurred the wrath of Trinidad’s son, who went against his father’s better judgment and pursued them. However, when the two tribes fought at an encampment at , the Ghost Pepper forces were no match for the Hustledbones, and many important Ghost Pepper chiefs and warriors of valuable rank were killed or taken captive. Trinidad’s son, Scorpion Carmona was also maimed and executed. The temple where their bodies were piled and hung, skin torn off and their bones harvested, was renamed "Father's Tear". Caesar’s annex They took an active part in the wars against the growing dominion of Caesar's Legion. When the envoys attacked the tribe, it was a low loss of Legionaries and almost utter decimation for the tribe. Gaius Magnus was the Centurion in charge, and used a minigun against them, which was crucial in conquering the natives, as the weapon easily crushed the tribe's waves of attacks. As they came under fire, the Ghost Peppers found itself, surrounded by flanking legionaries who ambushed them from outlying trenches. The tribe's women and children fled into the , where many were killed in the swamp or drowned as they fled in the flooded, irradiated river current. All of the injured and useless were executed and many of those were decapitated by the newest legionaries from other dominated tribes as practice. Chief Carmona was condemned to crucifixion in the sight of his own tribesmen. During the conflict, many of the tribe’s children were euthanized by their own family to keep the Legion from taking them captive, before the old men and women committed suicide to avert the same fate. Only a handful of surrendering warriors, women and children were taken from the ravaged and pillaged remains of the once great tribe and subjected to Legion sovereignty. Society Weaponry By the time the Legion started to annex Utah in large numbers in the , several unique weapons had been developed. Each weapon would prove to be deadly when used by a skilled warrior. Language =Spirituality= Religion The Ghosts had a relatively bounded system of beliefs, symbols, and practices that which they followed strictly. Their beliefs addressed the nature of life and existence, and in which communion with others and Otherness was lived as if it both took in and spiritually transcended socially-grounded ontology of time, space, embodiment and knowing. 'Pantheon' The pantheon of the Ghost Pepper consisted of six major deities, and were known as the three Beckoners and the three Undernourished. Beckoners Ssahr= The embodiment and omnipotent being of personified death, Ssahr was the god of the underworld and warfare. Feared as the bringer of "the end times", he was the one which devastated the land of the earth with "hellfire and poison", reducing the world to ash and suffering. Sacrifices of elders and the induced sweat of the strong were, what the Ghosts believed, the only way to please and sway the deity. When a Ghost Pepper dies, no matter the circumstance or life lived, they would have to attest to Ssahr and prove themselves worthy of a peaceful death, else serve as his minion. Many elders which are sacrificed have proven their worth in life by living to the fullest, and have earned a place in the afterlife. However, if they were not sacrificed, they become his slave until another elder dies un-sacrificially. |-| Kai-ll= The judgmental, but guiding figure, who was the most influential to the Ghost Pepper tribe, Kai-ll was the harbinger for them. |-| Mahuta= The personification of health, cleanliness, and sanitation, Mahuta was the deity of healing. All traditional cultures have some personification of the Divine Healer or miracle working physician: The Ghost Pepper had Mahuta, the god of medicine. Undernourished TBD= =Culture= The name “Ghost Pepper” comes from the Assames , one of the hottest peppers in the world. Despite the tribe never coming into contact with them, they are known to snort and ingest peppers to send them into frenzies; Where they gained this name as a title from the Mormons. Warriors Hostilities between tribes in Utah were commonplace; the fighting usually took place over territory. Ghost warriors were fierce in battle and the fate of their enemies, when captured, usually involved being eaten or having their heads shrunk as trophies. They used archaic rituals to work themselves up to an extreme state of rage, often inhaling large doses of hot peppers to send them into a rage (which they thought was a gift from the gods). As a result, these fierce warriors would not back down when injured or against overwhelming odds, and be completely numb to the pain and the killing that they were doing. War parties were usually composed of males; however, females would sometimes take part; Children were also encouraged to take part. Sex Sex is probably the most powerful and under-analyzed motivator for man on earth. Had it not been for some abstract illusions of sex, or would probably not have discovered America; and Muhammad’s extremists would probably not sacrifice themselves, because a reward of seventy-two virgins is an excellent incentive, and the cultural Marxists would not have successfully managed to take control of pre-War societies. To the Ghost Pepper, sex was a sacred thing, and in the sexual sense was strictly prohibited. Intercourse was only used for reproduction, and never for lust; The Ghost Pepper believes Ssahr, the god of death, will punish them if done amorously. War Paint The achievements of warriors were often reflected in the symbolic images of their war paint (Werr Pintah), as experienced warriors were held in the highest esteem. The clothes, home and all of their belongings was decorated with the symbolism of their achievements and acts of heroism. Every mark on the face and body of a Ghost Pepper tribal had meaning, and to them, had supernatural significance. Tattoo Tattooing (Tahtwoi) amongst the tribe was most predominantly a male activity, though women and children were allowed if cable. All tattooing was done in complete silence by dedicated specialists (Tahtwois). The pigmentation was heavily focused on the face, neck, hands, and wrists; other places where deemed wasteful and unneeded. Before beginning any tattoo process, the specialist would consider the bone structure of the recipients, and other facial attributes. Unique differences in some individuals' features would be incorporated into the design. The markings etched where more than pretty curves and stylish designs: every mark has a meaning. Horizontal lines on the wrist indicate rank, ten bold strikes being the ultimate. Face and neck tattoos are the greatest honor any Ghost Pepper can achieve. Dense and eccentric tattooing which covers the areas with exotic and unique carvings. It symbolizes inner strength, dexterity, and resilience. They can be seen as treasures or heirlooms, stepping stones in life, and used to empower the warrior and provide respect among the tribesmen. Chief Trinidad Carmona (c. 2194–2248) became a Tribal leader in the Utah region and one of the most successful opponents of tribal annexation anywhere. Trinidad and his son, Scorpion Carmona, were prominent warrior chiefs who established important territorial connections. The Chief was known as the greatest warrior, after that, the son of the chief took the lead. Together they fought with and conquered the tribe of , the Sulkier Tribe, wiping out their existence as an independent tribe and controlling their area. Notable Members *Trinidad Carmona - The tribal chieftain of the Ghost Pepper tribe. He earned the respect of the tribe and was promoted to leader status after critical thinking and leadership saved them during the Utah Tribal wars. *Eagle - The most formidable hunter in the tribe, he set a high standard of hunting and as the paramount hunter-gatherer. Known as a Khaeaco, or 'teacher', Eagle trained and drilled the hunters of the tribe. After the Legion conquest, he joined the fighting ranks and became a Prime legionnaire in Caesar's Legion after the tribe's subjugation in 2248. *Kearaskourō - High priest whom the tribe looked to as an oracle, he understood and predicted many things, like the weather patterns, navigational routes, and had a large role in medicine making. His job in the old days was to help keep the community healthy and to predict what the future might bring. He died in 2247. Category:Groups Category:Tribals Category:Defunct